


New Beginning

by tigragrece



Category: Dear Boys | Hoop Days
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to maybe lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikawa likes Fujiwara, where they begun to friends to maybe more one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was doing a re watch of this anime.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Aikawa liked Fujiwara since he arrived at Mizuho.

Aikawa wanted to play with Fujiwara so much, he knew when he saw him that they could do great things together.   
Their duel was great, it's at this moment that he wanted to be his friend.

Aikawa liked telling to everyone how he was happy to be with them and specially Fujiwara

"I like to be with this team, this is where I want to be for a long time and especially with this team" Aikawa say

When people start to tell about Sawanobori, it's true Sawa is good, he is one of his best friend they have some history.  
But it's the past.   
Aikawa knew that his relationship with Sawa will have questions.

Then Fujiwara have seen Aikawa after what have said the journalist, they go at the home of Aikawa where they have begun to talk.   
Aikawa explained to Fujiwara some things, and Fujiwara wanted to be more at the level of Aikawa to help him.

Then, during the talk Aikawa take the hand of Fujiwara and their hands were together, they were smiling to each other.

This could be the beginning of a new thing between them.

**END**


End file.
